


Playtime

by Phayte



Category: Free!
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: “This is lame!” Rin exclaimed.“Excuse me?” Haru asked.“Not you!” Rin said, motioning with his head. “Them!”Haru turned his head, seeing Sousuke and Makoto just sitting in chairs-- stiff as boards. Makoto’s face was crimson and Sousuke was slightly flushed. Neither of them moved, they just… watched.“Yeah, you are right,” Haru said, lifting up to his elbows. “I mean… you two could look as if you are actually enjoying this!”





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle33 (Icicle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



> Icicle, my love. I promised this to you... what? Eight months ago? Then forgot about it and only had about a third written. Well-- late is better than never... right?

“This is lame!” Rin exclaimed. 

“Excuse me?” Haru asked. 

“Not you!” Rin said, motioning with his head. “Them!” 

Haru turned his head, seeing Sousuke and Makoto just sitting in chairs-- stiff as boards. Makoto’s face was crimson and Sousuke was slightly flushed. Neither of them moved, they just… watched.

“Yeah, you are right,” Haru said, lifting up to his elbows. “I mean… you two could look as if you are actually enjoying this!” 

There he was, naked and hard up against Rin. They had taken a weekend at the hot springs, sharing a room-- and each other. Their issue was Sousuke and Makoto were being all too proper about it. 

“C’mon you two!” Rin growled out. “Or I take Haru to the other room and lock the door.” 

It made Haru smirk how commanding Rin was. He had taken charge of most of this, not that he minded. He was also enjoying the way Rin was holding him down and biting at his shoulder earlier too. 

“What do you expect us to do?” Sousuke asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Well you are just sitting there… with blank expressions… watching!” Rin said, “I’ve watched porn with you and you have more expressions than this!” 

“You two watch porn?” Haru asked. 

“Of course we do! Who doesn’t?” Rin asked. 

Makoto raised his hand. 

“Ohmygod! Makoto! Don’t raise your hand!” Rin groaned out, rolling off Haru and just started to laugh. “They are hopeless.” 

“Seriously, Makoto,” Haru said, seeing his face turn even redder than it was-- he did not think that was possible. “Are you ok with this?” 

“Yes!” Makoto answered-- all too quickly. “It is… really hot watching you two.” 

Haru shook his head. Why was this so hard for them? Pulling Rin back to him, he locked eyes with Makoto as he kissed Rin. “Now you kiss, Yamazaki,” he said. 

“Wha-what?” Makoto stuttered out. 

Haru ran his hands down Rin’s body, feeling him squirm and kept eye contact with Makoto. “Do it.” 

“I love how demanding you are,” Rin whispered in his ear, biting it a little bit. 

“Um… do I have a say in this?” Sousuke asked. 

Rin turned to face Sousuke. “I thought you said you were down with this?” 

“Well yeah… you two,” Sousuke said. 

“I feel insulted,” Makoto mumbled. 

Rin rolled his eyes, then moved his hands back down Haru’s arm, holding him down. Haru kept his eyes locked with Makoto as his body arched into Rin’s. “I think it would be hot… to see them,” he added. 

“Fuck yeah it would,” Rin said, leaning down, pressing a kiss to Haru, making him break eye contact with Makoto. The kiss was lewd-- all tongue and all for show. A faint moan was heard, both of them turning their heads, seeing Sousuke adjusting himself in his pants. 

“Ah fuck it,” Sousuke said, “C’mere Tachibana.”

Rin and Haru both smiled as they watched Sousuke lean into Makoto, hands on each side of his face, their lips meeting. Makoto’s eyes were wide open and he yelped a bit. Feeling Rin on top of him, watching Makoto kiss Sousuke-- it stirred something inside of him. Even with Makoto sitting there stiff, his hands properly in his lap. Sousuke pressed another kiss to Makoto’s lips, this time holding it longer, moving his mouth a bit and a hand inside Makoto’s hair. 

“Finally,” Rin whispered to him, kissing at his neck, hands moving back down his sides, making him squirm just the tiniest bit. Teeth grazing the skin on his neck-- but Haru could not look away from what was happening right in front of them. 

It took a moment then Makoto’s eyes closed, his body leaning more towards Sousuke. A brief second of Sousuke licking at Makoto’s bottom lip, had him gasping, then Sousuke dipping his tongue into his mouth. Haru’s eyes grew wide as he sat up on his elbows, Rin still kissing and sucking his neck-- but he did not want to miss this. 

“Rin,” Haru whispered, gaining his attention, then nodding his head in the direction of the show in front of them. 

“Sousuke is a damn good kisser,” Rin said, rolling over so he was sitting up against the headboard, and pulling Haru into his lap. Resting back, Haru kept his eyes firmly locked on Makoto as Sousuke took charge of his mouth, hands being more brave as the one in his hair was slightly pulling it and the other finding purchase on Makoto’s thigh. “Fuck they are hot,” Rin whispered in his ear, a hand moving down Haru’s chest, and lower to his abdomen. 

Rin had always been very handsy with him-- always touching, hugging, or pulling him somewhere. Haru was mainly use to only Makoto touching him, but after this weekend, he was easing up more to Rin. 

Just as he was easing up to Sousuke touching Makoto. 

He had thought about it, and sure-- fantasy and all was great, but seeing it was another. Haru figured he would be jealous-- but now, he wasn’t sure. It was hot. There was something about watching Sousuke take control of Makoto the way Makoto took control of him. Seeing those tables turned was… turning him on. 

“Oh you are liking this,” Rin whispered, his hands moving further down his body, fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking him. 

Makoto made these small little sounds as Sousuke’s mouth smacked against his. Haru knew those sounds all too well. Feeling a stir in his stomach-- with Rin slowly stroking him-- he wanted Makoto to enjoy the same feelings he had so far. A soft moan leaving his mouth, and Rin’s teeth gently on his shoulder-- there was a pleasant twist in his stomach. 

Sousuke was taking full charge of Makoto. His mouth moving from Makoto’s mouth and down to his jaw, gently biting his neck. There was a pull at Haru-- he was enjoying the attention from Rin, but he also didn’t want to miss a moment of what Sousuke and Makoto were doing. 

“You are so distracted by them,” Rin said into his ear. 

It was true-- there was no denying it. Haru wanted to experience it all, but he found there was no way to equally divide his attention. Especially when Sousuke’s hands found their way to the hem of Makoto’s shirt, pulling it over his head. There was a far away look that Makoto had to his eyes-- a look Haru knew all too well. Seeing as Sousuke had pulled that out of Makoto made Haru smile a little bit. 

It was like the night before, when Haru was riding Makoto-- Rin riding Sousuke. When Rin and Haru leaned over to kiss one another-- there was an animalistic moan from both Makoto and Sousuke-- along with that far off look in Makoto’s eyes. Again, he thought a pang of jealousy would hit, though it seem to ignite his arousal.

It gave him some relief, and Haru knew Makoto would do anything for him-- but seeing his eyes glass over and grow dark, it showed he was really into it. There was no indication that his hands shook as he unbuttoned Sousuke’s shirt-- both their hands roaming over the other’s chest. 

Haru knew the mass of muscles that was his boyfriend. Massive and strong, sweet and caring-- that was his Makoto. The gentle giant. Watching him with someone equally as large, set a fire inside of Haru. 

He was the smaller one in the group-- even Rin larger than him and easily able to pin him down. It did not really bother him, as he liked being on the smaller size, and he loved when Makoto used his massive body to smother his.

Turning his attention for a moment back to Rin, Haru pressed his mouth against Rin’s. Sounds from each couple as mouth smacked together-- wet slick sounds of Rin’s hand moving up and down Haru’s cock. Clothes falling from Makoto and Sousuke. 

“Maybe they need to move to the bed, too,” Rin suggested. 

“Yeah,” Haru breathed. 

Both of their heads turning, Haru still sitting back against Rin-- looking at the two men down to their underwear kissing each other. 

“C’mon,” Rin said. 

It took a moment, Makoto and Sousuke pulling away from each other-- Sousuke giving one last kiss before looking their direction. Makoto smiled over at him and Haru reached out for him. Immediately Makoto rose to take his hand, leaning over to press his mouth to his. 

“Are you ok?” Haru asked against his lips. 

A nod and Makoto smiled at him before hands were pulling him away from Haru. Sousuke was pushing him into the mattress, covering his body with his own, kissing him deeply. Haru’s eyes grew wide as he watched Sousuke keep charge over Makoto. There was a ball in the pit of his stomach as he watched them. The way Sousuke’s hands pinned Makoto’s wrist down, his hips rocking into Makoto’s. 

“Hah!” Haru breathed out-- Rin was stroking him harder now, biting on his shoulder.  
“How about I jerk you off as we watch Sousuke fuck Makoto?” Rin whispered in his ear. 

And like hell Haru was going to say no to that. Humming agreeance, Haru felt how turned on Rin was-- his cock pressed tightly against his back. 

He did not want to miss a moment of what was happening in front of them. 

Sousuke had Makoto on his back, his mouth trailing down his body with his hands following. Makoto had that far away look in his eyes as he stared down at Sousuke-- one of his hands to his mouth, biting down. It was just the briefest of moments, and Souske had them both fully naked. 

“Let us hear you, Makoto,” Rin said, nudging at Makoto’s shoulder with his foot. 

Reaching out, Makoto grabbed Haru’s ankle, finally releasing his hand from his own mouth-- a moan escaping his lips as he stared down at Sousuke kissing his hip. 

“Sousuke might be a good kisser, but he is even better at--” Rin was saying before Makoto cried out. 

Sousuke had his hand wrapped around Makoto’s cock-- and half of Makoto’s cock down his throat. Even Haru was impressed as he knew how large Makoto was, and he couldn’t even get passed a third of it in his mouth before he was gagging and his jaw aching. 

“...fuck,” both Haru and Rin whispered. 

Bobbing his head, Sousuke cut his eyes over to Rin, winking at him. 

“Smug bastard,” Rin mumbled, kicking his foot at Sousuke’s shoulder while chuckling-- only to have Sousuke swat his foot away-- lock eyes with Rin and fully take Makoto’s cock til his nose pressed against the soft trimmed pubes. 

“Wow!” Haru said-- thoroughly impressed. 

“The man has an amazing fucking mouth,” Rin said, nipping at Haru’s ear, his hand had stopped moving over Haru’s cock as they got loast watching Sousuke. “Now he is just showing off.”

Not that Haru minded-- he had gotten really turned on by the actions between the other two. _Finally_ they were not the ones on stage-- and able to sit back, watching what they both had longed for. 

Makoto was a mess. His head thrashing back and forth, and even when Sousuke pulled up a bit from his cock-- Makoto was lightly thrusting into his mouth, holding his hair. 

“Fuck, if they keep this up, I’m cumming all over your back,” Rin whispered in Haru’s ear. 

“Please don’t,” Haru mumbled. 

“I’m getting close!” Makoto yelled out, pulling hard at Sousuke’s hair-- the loud pop of Sousuke’s mouth off Makoto’s cock echoing in the room. 

“That’s my boy!” Rin said, hugging Haru tighter to his chest as he grinned over at Sousuke. 

“You only like me for my blowjobs,” Sousuke said, moving to give Rin a kiss. 

“That and how great you split me in two,” Rin smirked against Sousuke’s mouth. 

“Would you two rather fuck?” Haru asked. 

“Haru!” Makoto yelped. 

“Well someone better fuck Makoto,” Haru said, pulling away from Rin, only for Rin to pull him back against his chest. 

Sousuke laughed and ruffled Haru’s hair. “Always so impatient,” Sousuke laughed, then leaned over, kissing Haru’s cheek and making Haru turn his head away-- annoyed. 

What he wanted was to see _his_ Makoto wrecked. He knew Makoto had watched him and Rin plenty over this weekend-- even having more than his fair share. But this… this was what he had longed to see. 

The idea of Sousuke taking Makoto set a fire inside of him-- one similar to what he felt as he first dived into the water. He wanted to see the faces Makoto made-- not that he didn’t see them with him, but this was different. 

Rin handing Sousuke the bottle of lube, and Makoto turned over--lifting on all fours. 

_This was what he had been waiting for!_

“Finally,” Haru mumbled-- only loud enough for Rin to hear him. 

“I can feel how turned on you got by this,” Rin said, his hand back moving over his cock. 

Not that the hand on his cock wasn’t helping-- but the idea of what was coming stirred something deep inside of him. Even as Sousuke leaned down, lapping at Makoto’s rim, spreading his cheeks-- Haru only watched Makoto’s facial expressions. The way his eyes rolled slightly before closing, how his mouth twisted a bit upward then opened to moan softly. His hands grabbing at the bedding before Haru leaned over, taking his hand. A gentle squeeze and Makoto moaned again, opening his eyes and meeting Haru’s. 

Lewd sucking and licking noises came from where Sousuke was-- Rin removing his hand from Haru’s cock, instead rubbing his back. 

“...Haru,” Makoto sighed, before moaning again. 

Sousuke was plunging his fingers deep inside Makoto. Haru knew just how much Makoto loved this part. The way his back arched-- his body pressing back to get fingers deeper in him as Haru’s were never quite long enough. 

“Can he reach you deeply?” Haru asked Makoto. 

“Hah! Ah! Yes!” Makoto moaned. 

“Good,” Haru said, crawling a bit forward, kissing Makoto’s temple then brushing the hair off his forehead. 

“Fucking saps,” Rin growled, grabbing Haru and pulling him back towards him, turning him over so he was laid down almost next to Makoto before starting to kiss him. 

“I think… Rin is jealous,” Makoto chuckled, then followed with a long drawn out moan as Sousuke was three fingers deep inside of him. 

“Damn right I am!” Rin growled, biting at Haru’s shoulder. 

“He can’t stand you getting all the attention,” Haru said, rolling his eyes before grabbing Rin’s face and kissing him deeply so he would allow him a moment to enjoy the show being put on for them. “I thought you were going to jerk me off?” Haru asked Rin. 

“I was til you got invested in Makoto again,” Rin said, his cheeks turning pink and looking over his shoulder at Sousuke. “Not that you don’t always have Makoto as it is.” 

“Poor Rin,” Sousuke teased, “He been crushing over Haru for so long and he finally got his hands on him!” 

“Shut it!” Rin growled. 

Shaking his head, Haru pushed Rin off of him. “Sit back,” Haru said, pleased at how Rin listened and sat back against the headboard again. Moving back so he was in between Rin’s legs, Haru relaxed and took Rin’s hand, just holding it for a moment. “Better?” 

“Much,” Rin said, kissing Haru’s shoulder. 

“You keep this up, I’m going to get jealous,” Sousuke said. 

“You say this as you are three fingers deep in another man’s ass!” Rin spit. 

Sousuke laughed-- and even Haru smiled at that. The arms around him tightened, then Rin was back to wandering his hands over Haru’s body while Sousuke removed his fingers from Makoto. A long gasp from Makoto as Sousuke sat back, coating his cock and staring over Makoto. 

“How’d you want this, Tachibana?” Sousuke asked. 

“I’d like to see Makoto ride Sousuke,” Haru said. 

“I’d like to see Sousuke take him on all fours,” Rin said. 

“Do I get a say in this?” Makoto asked. 

A laugh and Sousuke dipped down, kissing Makoto’s lower back. “What would you like?” 

Makoto’s cheeks turned deep red, and Haru didn’t miss how he was licking his lips. “I’d like… what Haru said.” then he was turning his face into the mattress to hide his embarrassment. 

“Told you,” Haru said. 

Rin shook his head and laughed. “You know him too good,” Rin whispered. 

“Makoto loves to be on top when he is bottoming,” Haru said. Not that he minded it, was less work for him. Makoto always teased and called Haru lazy-- but they both knew it was Makoto really liked. 

Sousuke tapped at Makoto’s hip, prompting him to move. Sliding over to the bed, Sousuke laid back, stroking his cock as he stared over at Makoto. 

There was that far off, deep look in Makoto’s eyes that Haru knew too well. Watching as Makoto climbed back on the bed, straddling over Sousuke-- Haru found himself holding his breath. It was almost as if everything moved in slow motion. The way Makoto straightened his spine, leaning back a bit as one hand took hold of Sousuke’s cock. Situating himself over Sousuke, Makoto took a deep breath and slowly pressed down-- Haru watching as Sousuke’s thick cock started to disappear inside Makoto. 

“Fuck… yes,” Haru whispered, his hips rising a bit as Rin was stroking him a bit harder. 

Rin kept his stroking slow as Makoto slowly sunk down on Sousuke-- before leaning over, pressing his hands on Sousuke’s chest and gasping for air. 

“So… big,” Makoto gasped. 

“Take it slow, Tachibana,” Sousuke cooed, rubbing the tops of Makoto’s thighs. 

“His dick is inside him, yet he still called him Tachibana,” Rin laughed to Haru. 

“Shut up, Rin!” Sousuke growled. 

Makoto turned his head, locking eyes with Haru. As he slowly rose up, Haru noticed how pink his chest and neck were-- and how swollen he cock was between his legs. Gulping, Haru noticed how Makoto’s chest heaved while he sank back down, moaning softly. 

The hand on his cock tightened, making Haru’s back arch a bit-- pressing into Rin. A quiet moan leaving Haru as Rin continued to stroke him. 

Makoto kept a slow and steady rhythm going, his cock gently bobbing between his legs, and even taking his hand at one point, stroking himself as he got accustomed to Sousuke’s cock. 

Deep moans from Sousuke as Makoto whined and cried out. Haru knew Sousuke was reaching Makoto deeper than he had ever been before. The look on Makoto’s face said it all-- the way his body bounced, and his hips rolled. 

Rin was back kissing Haru’s neck, twisting his hand over Haru’s cock. Moans from all of them and the bed jarred back and forth from the force of Makoto fucking himself on Sousuke’s cock. 

“Fuck!” Rin hissed, then stroked Haru even faster. 

Sousuke was grabbing Makoto’s hips, thrusting up as Makoto came down-- each time their skin slapping sharply before Makoto was rising back and slamming back down. Even at a point, Makoto was holding still as Sousuke thrusted up-- fast and hard. 

Haru felt a tightness in his gut-- watching the pleasure Makoto was getting, and the pleasure Rin was giving him was becoming too much. He felt like he was drowning in it all. Arching his back, he felt Rin’s teeth once more sinking into his shoulder-- leaving more marks on him, and he was releasing all over Rin’s hand. 

Falling back against Rin, and Rin had his other hand between them, stroking himself til Haru felt the warmth on his back. Shaking his head-- he should have known better. 

“Told you I would,” Rin whispered in his ear, only making Haru grunt. 

He would have been more upset about the cum all over his back if it was not for Makoto losing himself and crying out as he leaned down, kissing Sousuke deeply, ramming his bottom down on Sousuke’s cock. A loud cry and Makoto was shaking as his body fell completely on Sousuke’s. 

Sousuke grabbing at Makoto’s ass, holding him firmly as his quickly thrusted up-- then roaring out. Both of them were shaking-- Sousuke leaving finger marks on Makoto’s bottom for how hard he was holding him. 

“...fuck,” both Haru and Rin whispered. 

Sousuke and Makoto were gasping for air-- turning their head to stare at the two sitting at the head of the bed. 

“Now that's what I waited all weekend for,” Haru said, in his deadpan voice-- prompting the other three to start giggling. 

“And what? I wasn’t enough?” Rin asked. 

“There he goes…” Sousuke gasped out-- still catching his breath, but smiling as he teased Rin. “Getting all jealous again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I do not use a beta-- this is a hobby I do for fun and hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love!  
> I can be found in different platforms!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
